A need exists for a method for heating a food contained in a food container. It would be advantageous for such a method to be suitable for use in a vending machine and to be capable of rapidly heating the contents of the food container to minimize consumer waiting time after the consumer places an order. This is particularly the case if the method is used for heating individual portion containers in a vending machine environment. The consumer, upon placing an order, does not want to wait for an extended period of time for the machine to vend the chosen type of hot food. Such foods, when pre-made, typically are stored at about room temperature or below to preserve the flavor of such foods. Consequently, foods that are normally served hot, such as beverages including various types of coffee and hot chocolate, for example, must be heated prior to dispensing to a customer.
A need also exists for a method that is capable of heating to a uniform, elevated temperature various types of foods that have different heating characteristics within a relatively short period of time while avoiding any deleterious effects to the container or the food that could occur by overheating or an excessive rate of heating, particularly for a vending machine.
In addition, a need exists for a method and apparatus for safely, reliably and quickly heating an individual-sized serving of a product that is contained in a container that is suitable for use in a vending machine.
In addition, a need exists for a method that determines and verifies the type of food that has been selected from a plurality of types of foods to insure proper and safe heating of the food type that is selected by a consumer, particularly for a vending machine use.